


Taking Down the Darkness

by matrixrefugee



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: John and Finch have the strangest target to take on; Harold knows exactly how to take them down.





	Taking Down the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for < lj user="comment_fic">'s [Person of Interest, Finch/Reese or Finch + Reese. John runs into a vampire. It's just as well Finch is such a geek - he knows how to kill it. And reaches John just in time.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/456594.html?thread=71237010#t71237010).

Reese had emptied the entire clip into the torso of the pale, black-clad man, and that did nothing more than put holes in the other's clothes and rile him up. And Reese had exhausted two back-up clips he had on him. Several numbers had come up at once, all belonging to club kids, all who had gone to the same vampire-themed night spot. Their one link the same strange character who had promised them eternal life if they let him feed on them. Flushing him out, Reese had played cat and mouse with him through the graveyard, and now the man -- if he was a man -- had pinned Reese down in a mausoleum. Perfect place for a fight with a guy who dressed like the cheeziest goth club kid imaginable. But had proved more than a mere wannabe vampire.

"You think a few bits of lead will stop me?" the creep snarled, lips curled back from his too-sharp teeth as he strode toward Reese. "This is why you humans are so easy to kill, because you are so confident in your own strength. Next to me, you are nothing."

_"Mister Reese, I'm closing in on your position,"_ Finch's voice called over Reese's earpiece.

"Finch, I told you to get out of here: he's got me boxed in between two coffins," Reese replied, resigned to his fate.

_"Have you been shooting at him?"_

"No, I've been tossing garlic cloves at him," Reese replied, sarcastically.

"Are you speaking to your little companion? Let him come here: I want him here," the creep sneered, delighted to have an audience. "I want him to watch while I drain you."

Reese heard a snap that might be wood breaking and Finch panting. _"I'm almost there: I have something for you."_

"Finch, I'm done here. It's been good working with you, but I think we both knew one day something like this would happen," Reese replied, switching off the earpiece. The vampire went down on one knee before him, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Almost the moment he did, Finch's diminutive shadow hobbled into the square of light from the open door behind the creeper. He held up a long stick, jagged at both ends.

"Am I supposed to beat him with that?" Reese asked.

The vampire looked over his shoulder. "Defending your pet warrior? I think I could spare you for that: you amuse me, little scholar," he sneered. "I think I shall let you live and keep you as my childe."

"It's ash wood," Finch said, lobbing the stick over the vampire's head.

A dim memory of a scene in a Dracula movie popped into Reese's mind, the heroes using a stake to stab the vampire in the heart.

Finch reached into his breast pocket, pulled out a metal flask and opening it, dumped the contents over the vampire's back.

The vampire howled, steam rising from his flesh, right through his clothes. He jumped to his feet, which gave Reese a moment to grab the stake and lunge at him, holding the jagged end up.

Reese plunged the stake under the vampire's sternum, pushing upward. The mad light in the creature's eyes died and his lean form shattered into large chunks of charred matter, which drifted to the stones at their feet.

"Holy water?" Reese asked, as Finch corked the flask.

"I procured it from the Catholic chapel on the grounds," Finch said. "I'll have to make a donation to balance the petty theft."

"And a wooden stake?" Reese asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I broke it from a tree branch on the grounds: I'll add the cost to replace it, to the debt which I owe the cemetery," Finch replied. Then with a hint of surprise, he added, "But you knew to push vertically rather than horizontally."

"Heart's protected by the sternum. Need to get around that when you're stabbing someone," Reese said, as if he had done something similar, with a human. "Otherwise they don't go so fast, and when the mark's a vampire, that could be a huge problem."

"And neither of us nor the vampire's would-be victims could afford that happening," Finch said, not sure which disturbed him more, the possible outcome if they had failed, or Reese's knowledge of anatomy and how to use that to dispatch a target.

"Couldn't any kind of wood worked?" Reese asked.

"Most of the lore specifies ash because of its properties. The druids often used its wood to craft wands and it was said to repel snakes and other harmful creatures," Finch said.

"Including vampires, it would appear," Reese said. "Let's go see about our frightened goth kids."


End file.
